Phoenix and the cave of wonders
by Brandycandycane
Summary: Phoenix will do anything for Miles, the Sultan's son. Even fight evil and gain the help of a Badge genie!


Once upon a time…. There was a Sultan named Gregory Edgeworth. He had a son.. Named Miles. Gregory wanted his son to many another member of a royal family, from the Von Karma family and the most PERFECT princess, Franziska. But you see Miles hates perfection and doesn't want to marry a princess. So he continuously says NO. Thankfully the Sultan is a very patient man and said to his son that he may choose out of any princess in the world to marry, but once again Miles DOESN'T WANT A PRINCESS. So he leaves his tiger, Regent, and runs out of the palace and into the Bazaar.

On his time out he meets a street rat in a long ruined blue cloak who helps her get you of trouble by some bothersome shop owners. He never learned the guys named before his guards Gumshoe and Badd found him and dragged him home. He is grounded and never allowed to leave his room and forced to marry Franziska.

A street rat sat in his room alone and saddened with his pet monkey, Larry. He wondered about the man he met today, he had very beautiful eyes but they were so sad. Suddenly a hand was on his shoulder, he jumped off is hood falling off to show spiky black hair.

"Mr.. Wright?"

It was a old man very scary Phoenix winced in fear, but nodded. "I need your help young man , I dropped something very precious to me… a badge in a cave. I am to frail to get it myself but you are a very.. Strapping man."

Phoenix winced harder and immediately thought 'OMG pedo!' "Alright I will help you old man, come on Larry!" You see Phoenix was very poor, his parents left him long ago and he had to steal for his food. So he followed to man to the cave.

Once inside he found out it was a cave of wonders! Which incidentally was it's name! He noticed gold everyone and warned Larry not to touch anything cause it could be trouble and left him to explore and find this Badge the old man was talking about. He noticed a light out of the corner of his eye and followed it it lead to a stair case, THERE WAS THE BADGE! He reached over and picked it up… not noticing that Larry was stealing a ruby in the shape of a heart at the same moment. Sand was falling everywhere he screamed like a little girl and ran for his life out of the cave. The cave door was closing and he could hear the man yelling for the badge but he could not give it to him. And poor Nick was trapped.

He sat down, feeling defeated and glared at Larry who was sitting on a carpet covered in a design that looked like Cheeseburgers. And sighed, he then hearted a scream and noticed Larry chasing around a now flying carpet. He was amazed. He also noticed that there was a tag on it that said Maya. Maya? What an odd name for a carpet.

He signed because even if he now had a flying carpet he couldn't get out, so he stared at the dirty badge and got an urge to clean it. So he did.

TO his surprise a genie popped out she had long brown hair and a kind gaze. "I'm Mia! I can grant you 3 wishes!"

SO he wished to get out of course!

When he was finally back home, he heard news that the prince had been out and among the peasents and he knew that must have been the person he saved! SO he wished he could become a prince to make her fall in love with him.. He changed his name to Nick and went for it! He soon learned that the Prince didn't WANT to marry another royal person and rejected him, but Nick brought him into a lovely adventure and showed him that he wasn't just any 'prince'. But Miles still wouldn't love him!

After their adventure he went home depressed and met the begger, who ordered him to give the badge over, but the badge is very important to him! SO of course the wouldn't give it up! But the old beggar turned into Gant the chief guard of the castle and a huge creep and took it from him and forced himself to become King and Mile's marrying him.

THEN PHOENIX AND GANT HAD A HUGE FIGHT I DON'T WANT TO DESCRIBE!

After the fight and Nick winning but Mile's founding out he was nothing more then a street rat, he felt ashamed and ran out changing his clothes. But somehow Miles still found him and they fell n love and lived happily ever after AND freed Mia. But The sultan was murdered by Franziska's father who was not happy with this.. OH WELL.


End file.
